uberbraushareduniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Uranprojekt
Con Uranprojekt (informalmente Uranverein, "società dell'Uranio") s'intende il programma nucleare tedesco e, più in generale, tutte le ricerche in campo sia militare che civile condotte dalla Germania nazista a partire dal 1938, quando la scissione di un atomo di uranio dimostrò che la fissione nucleare era tecnicamente possibile. Gli obiettivi principali del programma erano quelli di costruire un'arma atomica ed un reattore nucleare. Contrariamente al Progetto Manhattan degli americani, furono due i gruppi di ricerca che vennero creati, uno sotto il controllo militare del Heereswaffenamt (Agenzia per gli Armamenti dell'Esercito) e l'altro sotto il controllo civile del Reichsforschungsrat (Consiglio di Ricerca del Reich). Le figure più importanti nell'Uranverein erano Kurt Diebner, Abraham Esau, Walther Gerlach ed Erich Schumann; quest'ultimo era uno dei più importanti ed influenti fisici tedeschi, mentre Diebner aveva più controllo sul programma rispetto ai suoi colleghi Walther Bothe, Klaus Clusius, Otto Hahn, Paul Harteck e Werner Heisenberg. Abraham Esau fu invece designato quale plenipotenziario di Hermann Goering nel Dicembre 1942, ma fu sostituito da Gerlach un anno dopo. La politicizzazione dell'accademia tedesca sotto il regime nazionalsocialista spinse molti fisici, ingegneri e matematici a fuggire dalla Germania sin dal 1933. Le stesse istituzioni statali purgarono coloro che rimasero in Germania e che si opponevano al governo nazista, andando a sfoltire ulteriormente i ranghi. La politicizzazione delle accademie, così come la richiesta di manodopera nell'esercito, ridussero sostanzialmente il numero dei fisici tedeschi. Nonostante alcuni successi gli scienziati tedeschi fallirono nel creare una reazione a catena stabile e non vi sono tuttora certezze riguardo alla creazione di un'arma atomica. In particolare gli scienziati del gruppo civile diretto da Werner Karl Heisenberg, dopo due anni di lavoro (dal 1939 al 1941) sul progetto della bomba atomica, arrivarono alla conclusione che non avrebbero potuto costruirla e quindi si dedicarono successivamente solo alla realizzazione di un reattore nucleare per la produzione di energia atomica. Durante la guerra molti stabilimenti furono distrutti dai bombardamenti o sabotati, mentre otto degli scienziati nazisti coinvolti nelle ricerche, contrari alla guerra, lavoravano per conto degli Alleati. Alla fine della guerra i risultati ottenuti dai tedeschi furono utilizzati dagli Alleati e solo dopo molti anni di servizio in Unione Sovietica ai prigionieri in mano sovietica fu permesso di tornare in Germania. Storia Scoperta della fissione atomica Nel Dicembre 1938 il chimico tedesco Otto Hahn e il suo assistente Fritz Strassmann inviarono una lettera al giornale scientifico Naturwissenschaften ("Scienze Naturali") segnalando che il rilevamento, da loro effettuato, e l'identificazione di elementi di bario dopo aver bombardato atomi di uranio con dei neutroni. Il loro articolo venne pubblicato il 6 Gennaio 1939. Il 19 Dicembre 1938, diciotto giorni prima della pubblicazione, Otto Hahn comunicò questi risultati e le sue conclusioni sull'esplosione di nuclei d'uranio in una lettera al suo amico e collega Lise Meitner, che aveva lasciato per aereo la Germania a Giugno per dirigersi in Olanda e poi in Svezia. Meitner e suo nipote Otto Robert Frisch confermarono le conclusioni di Hahn sull'esplosione dell'uranio ed interpretarono correttamente l'evento come "fissione nucleare", un termine coniato per l'occasione da Frisch. Frisch ebbe conferma grazie ai suoi esperimenti il 13 Gennaio 1939. Il primo Uranverein Paul Harteck era il direttore del dipartimento di chimica della fisica presso l'università di Amburgo e un consulente per l'Heereswaffwenamt (HWA, Agenzia per gli Armamenti dell'Esercito). Il 24 Aprile 1939 assieme al suo assistente Wilhelm Groth, Harteck ottenne un incontro il il Reichskriegsministerium (RKM, Ministro di Guerra del Reich) per avvisarlo delle potenziali applicazioni militari di una reazione nucleare a catena. Due giorni prima, il 22 Aprile 1939, dopo aver sentito vociferare da Wilhelm Hanle sull'utilizzo della fissione nucleare in una Uranmaschine ("macchina da uranio", ovvero un reattore nucleare), George Joos, assieme ad Hanle, comunicò a Wilhelm Dames, al Reichserziehungministerium (REM, Ministero dell'Educazione del Reich) le potenziali applicazioni militari dell'energia nucleare. Si venne così a formare il primo Uranverein ("Società dell'Uranio"), ufficialmente conosciuto come Arbeitsgemeinschaft für Kernphysik, composto dai fisici Walther Bothe, Robert Döpel, Hans Geiger, Wolfgang Gentner (probabilmente per consiglio di Bothe), Wilhelm Hanle, Gerhard Hoffmann e Georg Joos. Il fisico Peter Debye fu invitato ad entrare nel gruppo, ma rifiutò. Il primo Uranverein iniziò gli studi, sia pure in maniera discontinua presso l'Università di Georg-August di Göttingen, fino all'Agosto 1939, quando Joos, Hanlse e il loro collega Reinhold Mannkopff furono chiamati per l'addestramento militare. La società industriale Auergesellschaft possedeva una quantità significativa di uranio, che scartava dopo averne estratto il radio. Dopo aver letto su un articolo di Siegfried Flügge del Giugno 1939 delle applicazioni tecniche dell'energia nucleare derivata dall'uranio, Nikolaus Riehl, a capo della sezione scientifica dell'Auergesellschaft, riconobbe i possibili profitti per la compagnia e nel Luglio 1939 si recò presso l'Heereswaffenamt (HWA, "Agenzia per gli Armamenti dell'Esercito") a discutere sulla produzione di uranio. L'HWA si dimostrò interessata alla proposta di Riehl ed eventualmente effettuò un ordine per la consegna di ossido d'uranio, che venne prodotto presso gli stabilimenti dell'Auergesellschaft a Oranienburg, a nord di Berlino. Il secondo Uranverein Il secondo Uranverein iniziò quando l'Heereswaffenamt (HWA, "Agenzia per gli Armamenti dell'Esercito") assunse la direzione del Reichsforschungsrat (RFR, "Consiglio di Ricerca del Reich") tagliandolo fuori dal Reichserziehungsministerium (REM, "Ministro dell'Educazione del Reich") ed avviando il primo programma nucleare tedesco militare ufficiale. Il secondo Uranverein fu formato ufficialmente il 1 Settembre 1939, il giorno in cui iniziò la Seconda Guerra Mondiale, e si riunì per la prima volta il 16 Settembre 1939. L'incontro venne organizzato da Kurt Diebner, consulente dell'HWA, e fu tenuto a Berlino: i partecipanti furono Walther Bothe, Siegfried Flügge, Hans Geiger, Otto Hahn, Paul Harteck, Gerhard Hoffmann, Josef Mattauch e Georg Stetter. Ad un secondo incontro presero parte anche Klaus Clusius, Robert Döpel, Werner Heisenberg e Carl Friedrich von Weizsäcker. Il Kaiser-Wilhelm Institut für Physik (KWIP, "Istituto Kaiser Wilhelm per la Fisica", ridenominato dopo la Seconda Guerra Mondiale "Istituto per la Fisica Max Planck") a Berlin-Dahlem fu posto sotto il controllo dell'HWA, con Diebner quale direttore amministrativo: questo fu il primo passo per l'inizio della ricerca nucleare. Quando fu chiaro che il programma per la creazione di armi nucleari non avrebbe prodotto nessun decisivo contributo alla fine della guerra nel breve periodo, il controllo del KWIP tornò nel Gennaio 1942 alla sua organizzazione ombrello, il Kaiser-Wilhelm Gesellschaft (KWG, "Società Kaiser Wilhelm"), e al RFR entro il Luglio 1942. Il programma per le armi nucleari mantenne comunque la sua designazione kriegswichtig ''(importanza bellica) e i fondi dal comparto militare. Tuttavia il programma nucleare tedesco venne diviso nelle seguenti aree: produzione di uranio e acqua pesante, separazione degli isotopi d'uranio e costruzione di reattori nucleari (Uranmaschine, "macchia all'uranio"). Inoltre il programma fu ulteriormente diviso in un gran numero di istituti, dove i direttori dominavano la ricerca e organizzavano i propri programmi di ricerca. Le principali personalità e strutture aderenti al secondo Uranverein erano: * '''Walther Bothe', direttore dell'Institut für Physik ("Istituto per la Fisica") presso il Kaiser-Wilhelm Institut für medizinische Forschung (KWImF, "Instituto Kaiser Wilhelm per le Ricerche mediche") ad Heidelberg, incaricato di effettuare misurazioni per la raccolta di costanti nucleari e consistente di sei fisici; * Klaus Clusius, direttore dell'Istituto per la Chimica Fisica presso l'Università Ludwig Maximilian di Monaco, per la separazione degli isotopi d'uranio e la produzione di acqua pesante (ognuno dei due gruppi di ricerca era costituito da quattro fisici); * Kurt Diebner, direttore della stazione sperimentale HWA Versuchsstelle a Gottow. Diebner, direttore anche della stazione sperimentale dell'RFR a Stadtilm, Turingia, era un consulente dell'HWA per la fisica nucleare. ll suo gruppo era costituito da sei fisici; * Otto Hahn, direttore del Kaiser-Wilhelm-Institut für Chemie (KWIC, "Istituto Kaiser Wilhelm per la Chimica") a Berlino-Dahlem, adibito allo studio degli elementi transuranici, dei prodotti della fissione, della separazione di isotopi e per la misurazione delle costanti nucleari (ogni gruppo composto da sei membri tra chimici e fisici); * Paul Harteck, direttore del Dipartimento di Chimica Fisica presso l'Università di Amburgo, concentrata sulla produzione di acqua pesante e isotopi d'uranio (gruppo composto in totale da cinque persone tra chimici e fisici); * Werner Heisenberg, direttore del Dipartimento di Fisica Teorica all'Università di Leipzig fino all'estate 1942, quando diventò direttore del Kaiser-Wilhelm-Institut für Physik (Istituto Kaiser Wilhelm per la Fisica) a Berlino-Dahlem. Il suo team, compost da 21 fisici e chimici, si occupava principalmente di costruire una Uranmaschine, ovvero un reattore nucleare; * Hans Kopfermann, direttore del Secondo Istituto di Fisica Sperimentale presso l'Università Georg-August di Gottingen, era impegnato a studiare alla separazione di isotopi d'uranio assieme ad altri due fisici; * Nikolaus Riehl, direttore scientifico dell'Auergesellschaft, si occupava di produzione di uranio assieme a tre fisici e chimici; * Georg Stetter, direttore del Secondo Istituto di Fisica presso l'Università di Vienna, adibito allo studio di elementi transuranici e misurazione di costanti nucleari con 6 fisici e chimici; Al 1942, quando l'esercito riprese il controllo sul programma nucleare tedesco, si ebbe l'apice nel numero di coloro che lavoravano al progetto: pure allora erano soltanto settanta gli scienziati coinvolti, e circa quaranta di loro erano impegnati per oltre la metà del loro tempo nelle ricerche per la fissione nucleare. Dopo questo breve periodo il numero di scienziati iniziò a diminuire drasticamente: molti di coloro che non lavoravano con gli istituti principali smisero di lavorare sulla fissione nucleare e concentrarono i loro sforzi su ricerche belliche correlate. Il 4 Giugno 1942 durante una conferenza organizzata dal Ministero del Reich per gli Armamenti, Albert Speer, fu deciso che le ricerche sarebbero continuate solamente con lo scopo di produrre energia nucleare ad uso civile. Il 9 Giugno 1942 Adolf Hitler rilasciò un decreto per la riorganizzazione dell'RFR quale entità legale separata e sottoposta al Reichsministerium für Bewaffnung und Munition'' (RMBM, "Ministero per gli Armamenti e per le Munizioni del Reich", dal 1943 noto come "Ministero per gli Armamenti e la Produzione Bellica del Reich"). Il decreto indicava il Maresciallo del Reich Hermann Goering come presidente. La riorganizzazione fu tuttavia gestita sotto l'iniziativa di Albert Speer, in quanto il Bernhard Rust, Ministro della Scienza, dell'Educazione e della Cultura non fu in grado di adempiere a tale scopo. La speranza di Hitler era che Goering amministrasse l'RFR con la stessa disciplina ed efficienza con la quale aveva amministrato l'aviazione. Il 6 Luglio 1942 si tenne un incontro per discutere sulla funzione dell'RFR e stabilire il programma di ricerca. L'incontro si rivelò un vero e proprio punto di svolta per l'atteggiamento del nazismo nei confronti della scienza, così come nel riconoscimento che le proprie politiche di allontanamento degli ebrei dalla Germania fosse stato un errore. L'8 Dicembre 1942 Abraham Esau venne indicato quale ''Bevollmächtigter ''("plenipotenziario") di Hermann Goering, venendo tuttavia sostituito da Walther Gerlach nel Dicembre 1943. Speer states that the project to develop the atom bomb was scuttled in the autumn of 1942. Though the scientific solution was present, it would have taken all of Germany's production resources to produce a bomb, and then no sooner than 1947.29 Development did continue with a "uranium motor" for the navy and development of a German cyclotron. However, by the summer of 1943, Speer released the remaining 1200 metric tons of uranium stock for the production of solid-core ammunition.30 Over time, the HWA and then the RFR controlled the German nuclear weapon project. The most influential people were Kurt Diebner, Abraham Esau, Walther Gerlach, and Erich Schumann. Schumann was one of the most powerful and influential physicists in Germany. Schumann was director of the Physics Department II at the Frederick William University (later, University of Berlin), which was commissioned and funded by the ''Oberkommando des Heeres (OKH, Army High Command) to conduct physics research projects. He was also head of the research department of the HWA, assistant secretary of the Science Department of the OKW, and Bevollmächtigter (plenipotentiary) for high explosives. Diebner, throughout the life of the nuclear weapon project, had more control over nuclear fission research than did Walther Bothe, Klaus Clusius, Otto Hahn, Paul Harteck, or Werner Heisenberg.3132 Category:Programmi Category:Programmi Nazisti Category:Programmi Nucleari Category:Programma Nucleare Tedesco Category:Tecnologie Nucleari Category:Programmi Militari Category:Programmi MIlitari Segreti Category:Incompleti